The Beginning
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Cyclonis is tired of being an evil empress, yet the voices keep talking to her! Ace decides to help her..by taking away her throne and becoming Emperor so she can live happily with her new friends. But it won't end there, battles happen, love, LOTR moment, and multiple stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago...there was a wonderful kingdom, it was made of all white and gold marble and looked as if it was heaven itself._

_Everyone there was happy, the government was just right, the people were always cheerful and no crimes were committed..but some people, The Atmosians, hated it and those people lived miles and miles below the heaven up above them._

_They envied that place, they hated it, yet they wanted it at the same time... One day the ruler decided...'why don't we send a "peace" gift to the king in Cyclonia?' send him a gift that will cause him to slowly go mad and destroy his peaceful kingdom, making his people hate him, making them run to other terras to get away?'_

_'Once he accepts his gift surely he will invite us to celebrate together to show we are now one race and when that happens I will gain his friendship of not only him but only of his people...Then we shall find a way to make him betray his people, go against everything he believes...and when that happens I will continue my act and take his place'_

_The Atmosians were people who were forced into a dark abyss because of the evil within their hearts or the crimes they have committed and of course they wanted power as well, they wanted to take over all of Atmos which they felt was rightfully theirs since their race was named after it._

_In anger they decided that today was the day to destroy the Cyclonians.._

_So they went deep into their vaults and took out the Staff Of Light, it was a staff that only good could wield. If you were any bit of evil (even if you had not figured it out yet) the staff would slowly take away your life force (/soul) OR quickly._

_To rid the world of evil, that was the reason behind it's creation..to rid the world of evil especially if evil was wielding it._


	2. Chapter 2

_They took that staff out of it's vault and headed to Cyclonia, to get there they rode what they called skimmers, a special bike/helicopter of the sorts that could fly anywhere with the power of crystals._

_The Kingdom of Cyclonia was large, it was made of all gold and white as mentioned before..even the houses were made of white and gold, it made sense to have such a style to show that they are pure and good._

_But the actual castle where the king resided in was large, it looked as if it could touch the skies from afar and up close...it was an amazing sight for those who worshiped the Cyclonian king. But for the workers of the Atmosia king it was a horrid sight._

_With their people working deep down in dark mines only being lit by the crystals that they all died for, their eyes were only used to darkness..So when it came to flying to the surface they had to have on special goggles that would help their eyesight cope with the brightness along with suits to hide their skin from the sun._

_They held the staff in their arms tightly not trusting a single happy, cheerful, and care free light dweller as they called them to touch it or be near it with their...clean hands._

_These two had no names so they will simply be called..the two, but they were granted permission to speak to the king, it was a rare sight to see dwellers of the dark, Atmosians, up upon the surface of Cyclonia so they must want something important._

_Behind the scenes they had another with them on the surface, a spy who had lived with the Cyclonians for years, so they were allowed anywhere unlike the other two who were kept a close eye on._

_He was..the spy...he walked around the king's castle and entered the Crystal Maker's room and spoke to him about Crystals until the guards left to go with the king in case the new comers tried something._


	3. Chapter 3

_During this time crystals were mined and traded between the Atmosians and the Cyclonians for food (for the Atmosians which they really needed more than crystals.) The crystals were mined and then brought to the surface where a Crystal "Maker" would charge each one with a different power._

_Charged with that power they would no only change color but if trained you could unleash its powers of good, or in some cases bad which was used for war._

_The spy had training in powering crystals and much more when it came to the evil side of powers._

_He stabbed the innocent Crystal Maker and dumped his body behind a piece of heavy machinery, from there he started working on the Cyclonian King's new crystal. The crystal would make the king go insane once he attached it to this "gift of peace", the Staff Of Light._

_The process was complicated because the crystal had to surge the power through the staff and to the king as well as not be exploded on spot by the staff. But the spy knew how to do this...and it's unnecessary to bother with it now._

_Back to the carriers they kneeled in front of the king, the king stared in disbelief the ancient and rumored Staff Of Light was real...and it was being used as a peace gift...should he believe them? 'Well why not? this staff was so powerful, sure evil's life would be taken away if they held it but even with that, that doesn't stop the user to use its powers.'_

_The King of Cyclonia called for there to be a feast to be held, many people from the nearby towns came to join in and a messenger was sent down below to tell the king that their peace gift was accepted._

_The messenger flies down to the darkness and announces to their king that a feast has been called "all and any are allowed to the surface to come celebrate the new peace between the two races."_

_The king of Atmosia sits upon his throne smiling happily then he and his men fly up to the surface with goggles on and their specially made war skimmers to join them in this feast._

_Atmosian king begins his part two plan where he gets the King's trust and friendship which of course will take years and not a day, but he was willing to wait for years to get his rightful throne as king of the world._

_He tells all that the king should have a crystal to compliment his new staff, a white one mixed with purple to show the bond between the dwellers of light and darkness._

_The king takes in this new idea and decides that it would be best to do, a beautiful white crystal with light or dark purple. Upon a shining gold and white staff would suite him very well, and if the Atmosian king does keep the peace, it will be great to blend in some colors around._

_He calls over a guard to order the Crystal Maker to get working on such an idea right away as he enjoys his meal._


	4. Chapter 4

_ - Five painful months later -_

_The king of Atmosia had played his game of peace for so long, it was hard, complicated and torturous but he did it..and he smiled a smile that scared even his own men._

_He got the news that the king's crystal was done and ready to be put upon his staff and he wanted all to see it's beauty._

_He laughed out loud and the Cyclonians around his stared in wonder until he said " I laughed in happiness because I can't wait to see my friends face at the gift's completion."_

_- Later on -_

_The king carefully placed the stone where little claws poked out at the top, it fit perfectly...the only thing was that it was purple..._

_an evil color although the light and dark races were trying to live together peacefully it was still not such a good idea to have all purple around...but the maker had assured him that it would take awhile to turn white because it would have to bond with the staff and in doing so the color would change respectively._

_- Over the years the stone did it's magic and job and made the king slowly turn evil, he began with a stricter and worse government that made his people poor and starving._

_- The king of Atmosia keeping up his act of being good pretended to plead with his "friend" to change his ways back to the way it was, but of course filled with madness the king of Cyclonia instead banished his "friend" back to where he came. _

_- Atmosian king simply smiled once he was back upon his throne, his plan was going well so far, now all he needed to do was summon his prepared army and take over Cyclonia and banish that horrid king to his lands, sadly they were no longer in an abyss but it was at least far...far away from Cyclonia so none would know if he simply...blew it up._


	5. Chapter 5

_- The king of Atmosia had gotten his army and took over Cyclonia as he planned, it was easy with a king that couldn't even control himself and spoke like a madman, the people of that once light kingdom easily took his side with him looking like a hero many wrote down the wonderful story of how Atmosia had saved them from their king's downfall...and that is how it all started...but first._

_- The faithful Cyclonians and their king were forced upon the old Atmosia kingdom which was all purple and black...but it suite the king well who still wasn't dead from the Staff Of Light (SOL). He quickly, even in his madness, decided to marry and have children so his throne would never be empty of a ruler._

_- After many generations passed the original kings had died, their children took their places and the two decided not to fight anymore as long as Atmosia kept its place and the Cyclonians stayed in their area. They would only fight if needed._

_- Atmos the new ruler decided not to treat his people wrongly like his father did, there was no reason to...in the history books he was a great king, he saved the people from Cyclonia. So he changed the government as well as he could, the way he wanted it._

_- on the other hand Cyclonians stayed evil from the staff that was passed down with each new ruler that slowly died from its power. While the Cyclonians grew stronger the Atmosians created the Sky Knight Council to protect its people from monsters and Cyclonian attacks._


	6. Chapter 6

_But one day...one Cyclonian queen decided to attack the Atmosians because she felt anger at them for banishing her people because their side of the story told it all, but their king was once amazing and she felt as if they...those who have happiness and wrongful power...did something to her ancestor._

_So she launched an attack and waged war upon them which took years to fix each kingdom after so. A special team was sent out to kill the king and queen and stop this war once and for all, they were called the Storm Hawks and the most famous one was Dark Ace._

_The Storm Hawks arrived there and quickly made away with any who got in their way, but something happened and Dark Ace betrayed his friends and killed them all...he took the Cyclonians side and ever since they have had a huge advantage on the Atmosians until 5 teens and a pet became the new Storm Hawks._

_Their names were: Piper, Aerrow, Stork, Finn, Junko and Radarr (pet). No one has any idea as to how they all got together, in fact they are all probably orphans and or found along the way of wanting to become a Sky Knight, especially Junko and Stork being a different race._

* * *

_Note: I have decided there will be different versions of this story and each one will be added some other time. _

_For now I will go with what i made as the main story._

_I tried connecting my own past with the real one of Storm Hawks which was Cy's grandmother threatening to attack Atmosia so the original Storm Hawks go to attack her and of course she dies, Ace betrays his friends and Cy (Cyclonis) lives on becoming the new Master. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Piper was the crystal master, she never read any books on how to master them or anything really...she just did what felt right and figured out how it all worked, she could never afford books and she loved crystals more than anything even if it meant a crystal may kill her...But oddly enough with such little training she learned and she has survived._**

**_-Aerrow is the team's leader, he is a fighter and has a slight crush on piper, there is not much about him besides he may be the son of the original Storm Hawk's leader._**

**_-Stork is a different race than the other teens along with Junko, Stork is skinny, with black/ dark olive-green hair and green skin, he is always scared of things but he works well with technology and LOVES the Condor which is what the kids live in and fly around (besides their skimmers.)_**

**_-Junko is a huge man, looks kinda like a rhino, and is very strong. He tends to fight with Snipe to see whom is stronger...neither seem to be too intelligent?_**

**_-Finn the last of the humans, sometimes called Finnian, he loves to play guitar and tends to fight in battles with Ravess to see whose music is better, he can't play to well on the guitar but he is improving...he is the cool kid of the group, always trying to hook up with girls even Master Cyclonis, and he is kinda a doofus._**

**_-Radarr is Aerrows friend...never call him a pet, he is kinda a pet, but he is more of a friend as much as anyone else is in the group!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Storm Hawks fight Master Cyclonis and her goons**

**-Master Cyclonis the evil empress who is very goth looking, wearing a dark purple outfit with a pretty cool...uhm i mean wearing a hood that uncurls into a mane, her outfit has a small cape that hangs down her back. She gained the throne at the early death of her mother and father when Dark Ace and his friends had killed them, of course Dark Ace betrayed his friends and now serves her.**

**Her number one goal is to destroy the Storm Hawks and take over all of Atmosia, she stops at almost nothing to do so such as treating her army like crap and is always at working making new crystals for her staff that can also fix itself if broken. Over the years from the amount of evil the staff had grown to become a dark purple color and the crystal can be switched with any other at any time.**

**But a part of going insane for power is hearing voices in your head, which was done by putting the souls of the ancestors into it that still craved for revenge, power, and blood. So the original crystal isn't gone from its home (the staff) for too long.**

**-Dark Ace is the survivor of the Storm Hawk's and whom killed his friends to serve for the Cyclonians...was he really a spy the whole time working for the Atmosians and was all of that simply one really big plan that was thought about for years?**

**NO ONE knows...but Cyclonis, but try talking to her if you're not Ace or Piper and you may just end up dead on the floor slowly bleeding out really...so don't try!**

**-Ravess...obsessed with the violin and playing music when she fights...hates her brother...OH she is very good at shooting...(in the show is banished from Cyclonia for something that went DOWN with her bro) and yea nothing else important about her**

**-Snipe...yea he's snipe...big, strong, stupid, can't really do missions well...yea!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cyclonis was busy in her room staring at the ceiling...yea busy...well either way it wasn't good to bother her right now even if you were Ace, she was pissed off at Piper not wanting to join her!

What the hell did she have to do to get that damn girl on her side? Turn good? As if that would ever happen but she was willing to try it for her, she didn't know why but she felt so attached to Piper after hanging out with her. She wanted to be with her all day, talk to her about her past, yet she wanted to kill her and her friends in the most painful way possible.

Piper was so nice to her, she was a complete stranger pretending to be a girl named Lark...Piper was so nice to a complete stranger all be cause she helped her from the storm, no one was ever nice to her that way, of course it was because she wasn't Cyclonis but...still...

she had been staring at the ceiling for hours, not even bothering to change her clothes...why change if your life was over? well not over, you could easily move on but..she was your first friend, you've never had a friend and some of those laughs were real..it just felt so nice to not carry such a heavy burden of being an empress even if the voices still tortured her.

she sighed and closed her eyes trying to block them out, they screamed at her to pick up her staff, to continue her work of taking over Atmosia...but why? she was never given a reason to do so.

she rolled out of bed and now sat on the floor staring at her closet...her clothes were all dark purple and black...nothing happy, nothing cheerful, it was so hard for her to even find Lark's clothes!

* * *

_This story doesn't take place in any specific timeline so please don't try connecting it to any episode, it's just a fan-made thing? It does mention Best Friends Forever (episode 6?) but that is it, besides Vacation Terra (actually Island i think?) but none of this is connected to the show. I'll try to stay away from it. _


	10. Chapter 10

- five minutes later - she groaned and got up from the floor and stripped her normal attire off of her, it was sticky and it was boring...the same outfit everyday and for no reason, she couldn't even wear a dress, the voices yelled at her to wear that stupid thing passed down to each emperor and empress.

Today she was tired of doing the same thing over and over, tired of making crystals that sometimes didn't end up well and simply blew up in her face...literally...

Tired of the same outfit with a hood hiding her face, she was tired of that stupid staff that felt so heavy when she carried it, and it shouldn't even weigh so much yet it adds like 5 pounds to her slim body.

she put on a special outfit she had gotten many years ago, it was white baggy pants (_tripp pants_) with many pockets, a white long sleeve T-shirt with the words "hello I'm bored" on it and white platform boots, the heels weren't as big as they possibly can be but that just made they annoying and less cute in her opinion.

Then she put on special white contacts and turned her hair white with a special dye crystal she made when bored, it took the color of what you are wearing or whatever color you touch it with and it changed your hair (or any other object) to that, was hard when she wanted only highlights.

she walked to her balcony where her now white skimmer sat, she started it up..she had no idea where to go really, just anywhere but here right now, maybe she would head to some forest or beach and relax there...yea sounds like a good idea right now.

she decides to fly away to the farthest of terras from Cyclonia and landed on a cute little terra that had a beach and a waterfall, she landed next to the waterfall and stared at it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Finn get back here dammit!" Piper screamed in the woods apparently chasing after Finn...why did the Storm Hawks have to be here when she was? Just why...she stared around her area trying to see if the buffoon was close or not and suddenly she was tackled to the ground, she looks up and a naked Finn is on top of her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and punched him on the face, he slid off of her and she quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off of her and shivered...naked Finn...on top of her...she felt like she needed to be cleansed and she was EVIL!

(Quickly Piper followed the scream and found a girl all dressed in white shivering and kicking her naked best friend in the stomach as she wiped herself as if she felt gross. Piper guessed Finn touched her...)

"you ok there?" Cyclonis stared up at Piper with a scared look on her face "f-fine" Cy responded and quickly stood in front of the Cyclonian symbol on her bike, she couldn't just scratch off the symbol but she couldn't afford to have them attack her right now, she wanted to relax dammit.

"sorry he ran into you" Piper kicked Finn in the stomach as he pulled on his boxers, once he was done whining he blushed and ran away (he thought the all white girl was pretty cute). "it's ok...not used to having random naked guys run into me..but it's alright" Cy awkwardly smiled and shrugged.

Piper stared deeply at her and her bike "y-you ok?" she was getting a bit worried, the last thing she needed was for Piper to go running to Aerrow and her being chased for miles back to her kingdom and then having to change clothes and start a stupid fight...she was bruised up badly from the stupid fights.


	12. Chapter 12

"I feel as if i know you..." Piper said scrunching up her face a bit cutely and took a few steps forward, Cy tried hiding the symbol even more and hoped no one was watching from behind to see the other side.

"I don't know you...why do you say such a thing?" Piper smiled at her and Cy sighed "I should tell Aerrow you're here, but first off why are you here anyway? I should also attack you, but it's...weird to see you in all white Lark" Piper sat on the floor and Cy sat down as well.

Cyclonis sighed and closed her eyes "you don't know how hard it is being empress ok?" she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light that always blinded her, Piper stared at her confused "well surely it must be hard always being beaten by us, but oddly you're Talons always seem to stay loyal to you...how is it hard?"

"I don't even see why i'm talk to YOU about this, shouldn't you be attacking me and screaming for you're friends?" Lark (_Cy_) stared at the floor breathing deeply trying hard not to cry, her body hurt, she just wanted to relax not talk about her feelings with the enemy.

"you seem to be upset...plus we are best friends forever" Lark stared up at Piper with one hand hiding her eyes but a tear still rolled down her face "you ok there Lark?" Piper's voice was filled with concern "it hurts...my head hurts, and my body hurts...i don't want to hurt anyone anymore...i just want to relax, please don't tell your friends I'm here" her voice cracked as she spoke and tried to hold back the tears.

Piper got up from her spot and sat next to her old friend and wiped her tears "you're not lying are you" Cyclonis shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes, she removed her hand and laid back against her skimmer "wanna talk about it?" Piper held Cy's hand in hers.

"I just don't want to do this anymore..." Lark closed her eyes and wiped her face with her sleeve that were too big for her, on purpose, and sniffed. "Why now?" Piper whispered still in shock that she was witnessing the strong and evil empress cry when she couldn't even admit their friendship and got angry at the idea of even having one.

"the voices...they keep telling me to take the staff...I'm guessing it's that bloody thing's fault, when I'm without it after awhile I feel sick...I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to be Master of anything" Piper simply stared at Lark as she began talking out her feelings and wiping her face "it hurts when i hold it, but it hurts when they talk...i don't want to be ruler...i just want my parents back..."

Lark took back her hand and covered her face with her sleeves, Piper held her friend in her arms, deep down something was screaming at her saying that Lark was lying...but it was also hard to believe that she would go this far as to try and get her to join her side again.

"Piper...you can let go of me now you know" Lark stared up at her smiling slightly, quickly Piper removed her arms and let go of her..deep down Lark kinda missed the warmth, tears still rolled down her face but her breathing was at an OK rate "sorry you had to see me that way.." once again she wiped her face roughly with her sleeves.

* * *

_Later on I will re-do all this making POV's for each person which will be the multiple story parts that i mentioned before hopefully. until then...this is what ya get..._


	13. Chapter 13

Aerrow stood from afar not knowing whether or not to interrupt the girls moment, but it was getting dark...

"Ahem...sorry to interrupt you two but it's getting dark...since Piper isn't alone and it seems you only have a skimmer...it would be OK if you want to stay in our ship for the night" he walked closer and sat on the floor across from the girls.

Lark got up from the floor and dusted off all the dirt from her clothes and sat on her skimmer "nah...i'll..just go..thanks Piper" Aerrow and Piper stood up from their spots "anytime..." Piper slowly walked away and Aerrow stared at the two "if something is going at your home..you're always welcome here, we are always traveling but...here" he pulled out a GPS from his pocket and gave it to Lark smiling

"to track us in case you feel like running away, even if not for a day we don't mind a new person in our group" he got a bit closer and whispered to Lark "Piper seems to be lonely with another girl around...so if you want to join us that's fine" he backed up checking to see if Piper heard and smiled at Lark.

The doofus had no idea it was Cyclonis that he was talking to...wonder how Piper figured it out, she is smarter but still.."thanks..uhm? what's your name?" she put the GPS in her pocket "Aerrow, my name is Aerrow, nice to meet you..." she quickly thought of a name "Raven..."

He smiled at her and tilted his head "cute name Raven, you're always welcome in our team so come to us anytime" Lark nodded while her skimmer started up and flew away, it was getting dark...so much for relaxing under the waterfall...and she showed weakness to Piper...dammit.

* * *

_kinda doing an almost POV already here but still trying to stick more to third person. _


	14. Chapter 14

she landed on her balcony and returned her skimmer to it's original color and laid on her bed after making sure she was alone. she closed her eyes trying to block out the voices that screamed at her even louder now. 'Why didn't you stab her?' 'why didn't you stab them both?' 'oh boo hoo you can't handle voices, you're not worthy to be empress anyway' 'wish we could kill you or take over'

a knock rang through the room "Master Cyclonis?" Ace's voice echoed throughout the room "yes?" she replied staring up at the ceiling wondering what the fuck Ace wanted...it better be good though "you didn't answer before..are you OK Master?" she groaned and screamed "GO AWAY!" she could just imagine his eyes widening and him walking away to later on abuse a Talon out of anger.

She laid an arm over her eyes and decided it was time to sleep...nothing else to do today...

[dream world: a young Lark sits on the floor of the throne room playing with a toy skimmer, the world around her was always dark...dark purple, dark yet light purple, and black...nothing more than that...no other colors were allowed. If you had light hair...it was to either be dyed or hidden from sight.

But none of that mattered to her, all that mattered was the fact that today she could finally put down the toy sword and pick up a real one, she was finally going to be able to train for battle, her mother wanted her to train with crystals but this training was secret from her grandmother.

she didn't care for crystals, she thought they were boring, so what if they had powers? all she needed to do was figure out which one was which for healing or super powers as she called them. she didn't want to sit in the dark scary room with grandma making crystals with the ugly spider machine...she hated it, it was too dark, it was too lonely.

she stared up at the sky, it was as bright as it was going to get, and yet she wanted more, she wanted to be in the area her father always told her about. She would visit him in the dungeons everyday at 4pm and talk to him, he would tell her stories about the world outside of Cyclonia.

How the sky was a beautiful blue and white things called clouds floated with the sky, how some places were filled with things that grew from the ground and had branches that grew things called leaves. He told her it was a tree, they had none of this on Cyclonia...at least not how they are like, possibly some are all black and wilted away as if they were burned to death.

how the water was so pure it was clear and yet sometimes it could imitate other colors such as different blues or browns depending on the area and even greens.

she didn't care for the world she lived in, always a bland purple and black, sure she loved those colors but after awhile..it was the same thing everyday, crystal training, walk around the castle and hear grandma talk about how everything is "perfect"...it made her want to fall asleep or run back to her father so he could tell her another story.

One day he made her go on a treasure hunt, there she found clothes but they were an odd color she had never seen before...he told her that color was white. Ever since then she hid them in her room but was proud to own the clothes that apparently belonged to her mother before she died.]

* * *

_I thought it would be cute to have Lark dream of something from her past and show that without the staff the Emperors and Empresses are nice, and or can be nice. _

_Quick Note: It's becoming obvious that without holding the staff the madness slowly goes away and of course you're no longer dying from being evil. A bit obvious cause you're not holding it so it can't use it's powers on you...so yea._

_Sorry if anything is confusing so far...I'm sticking to the whole third person story and later on i will make a new story with Piper, Cy's, Cobra's (new character), Ace's and Aerrow's POV. There really is no reason to put anyone elses...it would be completely pointless unless i feel like putting in some humor maybe. _


	15. Chapter 15

Lark's eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly scanning her room, she was still wearing her white clothes so she locked the door and bathed quickly. Her previous clothes didn't smell so she just wore them again...once again she didn't feel like being an empress...she didn't feel like..doing anything but talking to Aerrow, Piper and maybe Finn if he apologizes for being naked and touching her.

she stared at her skimmer, to her door and finally back to her dye crystal...she turned her skimmer white and pulled out the GPS Aerrow gave her and searched for them, they were currently on Vacation Terra since she wasn't attacking anyone lately there was no reason for them to do anything unless people asked them to do a favor.

quickly she wrote a note to Ace in case he busted into her room saying she went out to track down the Storm Hawks again and alone again this time.

she started up her skimmer and flew to Vacation Terra within a few hours, constantly checking to see if they were there, she arrived there and landed far away from all other people in case she needed to run away maybe the woods could hide her somehow.

she walked toward the beach area and stared out toward the sky, it was a bright blue with clouds floating around slowly moving...the water was a beautiful blue and the sand was a nice tan color that got darker once the water washed up upon it. The sound of the water washing up shore was beautifully relaxing so she sat behind a tree for awhile.

"hey...heeeey..." someone poked her cheek and her eyes fluttered open, who the hell was poking her? she turned her head and a kid sat next to her, he had black hair, buck teeth, purple eyes and ragged clothes "yes child?" she sat up and stared at him while he smiled at her with his huge teeth.

"wanna be my friend?" she smiled slightly and his eyes lit up, he hugged her arm and jumped up and down. Lark stood up and picked him up holding him with both arms and his legs trying to wrap around her waist but they were too small and his arms around her neck.

* * *

_Yes made up character, a young cute boy entering Cyclonis's life, who is he? what is his past? you'll find out whenever I manage to make the new stories. So far he is just a random child with no name and wants to be her friend. _

_I figured it would be cool to add someone new, let me know what you think about the story and this new character_


	16. Chapter 16

He laid his head on her shoulder and giggled "how old are you anyway?" he pulled back his head and smiled "I'm 6!" he held up one hand and uncurled all five fingers, he put his head back on her shoulder and his hand on the other. She pulled out her GPS and stared at it, the Storm Hawks were still on the Terra.

She walked down the beach and allowed her boots to get a bit wet before coming to the Condor that stood next to a store "can we go in there?" the kid pulled back his head and pointed to the store before staring up at Lark smiling with shining eyes. For some reason this kid made her a bit happy, of course she had to find his mother fast though, she wasn't going to kidnap a kid anytime soon...unless it was the Storm Hawks.

She walked through the weird beads that acted as a cheap door and stared at the Vacation Terra store "what do you want?" she had a few hundreds in her pocket and all was cheap but she wasn't going to spend it all on a kid.

Lark noticed some clothes nearby and picked some out with him, the ragged clothes didn't look so good and healthy so she picked out white shorts, sandals and a white shirt that had "Vacation Terra rules" on it. "There much better...never did get your name you know kid?" she stared at him as he put on his new clothes in the changing room of the store "my name is Cobra"

she dyed his hair white which he was pretty ecstatic about for awhile until she brought him back to the front of the store and he found some toys, he got toy swords and a stuffed dragon, she got him a dog chain with his name on it and one for her. Cobra danced outside the store happily playing with his new dragon "hey you!" someone yelled from her left.

Lark turned her head and found Finn waving at her wearing swimming shorts and Piper behind him wearing a Bikini "want to meet the famous Storm Hawks?" she bent down toward Cobra and smiled at him as he stared at Finn and Piper in amazement "YEA!" he ran to them and showed Finn his dragon.

Piper walked to Lark smiling at the kid "obviously not yours...where did you find him? and no I won't ask if you stole him" she took off her sunglasses and ran a hand through her hair, sometimes you think Piper is hot and would seem more like Finn if she was a guy with the things she does..and does to you.

* * *

_They obviously don't have a GPS here but...i'm too lazy to find out what the real name for it would be, sorry for not getting their character attitudes correctly, mainly Piper she isn't fighting with Cyclonis like she should be but...i felt as if it would make sense to not just make everyone attack her on sight. _

_Sorry for switching between Cy, Cyclonis and Lark a lot...they are all the same person so there isn't really any need to get confused. _


	17. Chapter 17

"I was sleeping and he woke me up and decided he wanted to be my friend, i got him some stuff as you can see...guess i got a soft spot for the kid already" she shrugged smiling awkwardly as Cobra walked up to her mentioning that he was tired, she picked him up and held him protectively "cute kid...what's his name?"

Aerrow walked up to the girls and patted Cobra on the head "Cobra...he's my little brother" Lark grabbed Cobra's sword and held it in her other hand.

Piper simply smiled at Lark who blushed and Aerrow stood there smiling stupidly at Finn who was begging him for a dragon or a toy as well "would you like for us to find your skimmer and bring it to the Condor?" Lark's eyes widened as she looked at the ground.

"N-no...that won't be necessary, i could care less if it rains and it does rain...i'll go to it later when he is up and ready" she carefully shook Cobra to sleep and also shivered from the breeze, Piper stared at her "well guys why don't we go inside? too cold to be out here anymore?" Finn had already ran inside and Aerrow followed behind him.

Lark followed Piper to her room and laid Cobra on the bed "you thinking about keeping him? he must be an orphan if his mother hasn't searched for him yet, anyway we can't help you find his mom since you lied saying it was your brother..." Piper spun in her chair.

Lark buried her face in her hands and thought about it carefully...she was right, she couldn't ask them to find the mother to this child when she just lied to Aerrow for obvious reasons about it being her brother. She had bought the kid clothes, toys and even food...it would seem weird to just come out saying it wasn't even her child or brother.

even if they were helpful...she was a bit attached to the kid already. But if he did have a mother she couldn't just keep him that would probably be kidnapping, but she couldn't just stay on this terra for days trying to find the damn woman...what to do dammit?

* * *

_Going to stop here for now and move onto Ace, see you next chapter and stories, please let me know what you think about this so far and i'm all for any changes. _


End file.
